Along with producing more highly integrated and finer electronic devices, patterns included in the electronic devices have increasingly larger aspect ratios. Deposition techniques that can provide excellent filling properties and excellent step coverage even in a narrow deep space having a large aspect ratio may be desirable. In particular, in performing an atomic layer deposition (ALD) process for forming a thin film on a deep narrow 3-dimensional structure, it may be desirable to develop techniques of forming a thin film having desired properties.